Just Blood
by Lady Adriane of Katherine
Summary: We all know that when Sirius runs away, he takes off to the Potters...but what were the events leading up to it? Just how did his family push him too far?


AN: So here is one of my takes on Sirius running away. Its extremely old...way, way old...pre Half Blood Prince old...I've done some minor edits but I tried to keep it the way I saw it a few years ago.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

**Just Blood**

_You thought you were there to guide me_

_You were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

_-Just Like You_

_By: Three Days Grace_

Sirius walked up to his...house, he refused to call it a home. How did that muggle saying go again? Home is where the...love? No that wasn't right ummm...Oh! 'Home is where the heart is' that was it. Well there certainly wasn't any heart where he lived. Sirius turned over the shrunken motorcycle in his hand, he had charmed it around the block, and finished walking home. He was soaked to the bone from the summer storm. Sirius had just finished his 5th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and he and the rest of the Marauders decided to go out and party, considering the next two years would be 100% NEWTs. They had called it quits at midnight and he was at his front door around one-ish. Praying that everyone was asleep, not because he was scared of what they'd do to him for being late, but because he was tired and didn't feel like dealing with their crap right now. He stared at the front door and decide that crawling up the viney thing (what was that called . . . the trellis? Ah who the hell cares) would be his best bet, he opened his window silently and crawled though. His wet boots squeaked when he moved around his hard wooden floor, his wet t-shirt clinging to his body. He started to strip the cold object, when he heard a voice.

"Ah, big brother, lets leave that one, I don't need to see that," said the voice.

Sirius' hands dropped to his sides, his fists clenched, and he turned to his brother.

"Baby brother," he said in a sweet welcoming voice, "What the hell are you doing in my room?" he finished harsh and cold.

"Well, I told mum and dad that I would wait up for you, to make sure you got home safely," said Sirius' little brother.

"Dear, dear Reggie," Sirius emphasized the nickname knowing that it would grate on his brothers nerves."I'm going to put this as eloquently as possible, piss off!"

"First off my name is Regulus, second I'd be quiet if I were you, don't want to wake the parents," Regulus said

"Oh shut it, you and I both know that they don't give a shit about me " snapped Sirius.

"Well your right there, but you know they hate to be woken up," smirked Regulus.

"Who cares? Why don't you run along and play with your death eater friends,"said Sirius

"They aren't death eaters," snapped Regulus

"How does it feel serving he-who-must-be-hyphenated? Kissing the hems of his robes that must be fun," said Sirius looking for a fight.

Regulus' eyes flashed.

"Whats wrong baby brother? Don't tell me you're ashamed of your _master_."

As soon as Sirius finished his sentence, Regulus' fist came flying through the air. Sirius' head snapped to the side, but he held his ground. He looked at Regulus semi-surprised.

"Damn I thought if you were going to attack me you would use magic, not _*_gasp_*_ the _muggle _way.

"Shut the hell up. You think you're so cool with your stupid pranks and your idiot friends -," Regulus was cut off.

"Don't you dare talk about my friends you little brat."

"I'll say whatever I want, you and your friends walk around the school like you own the place."

Sirius snapped, his friends were more his brothers than Regulus ever was. He pulled his fist back and threw all of his weight into that one hit. Regulus dropped to the ground but crawled back up to his feet quickly and threw himself at the older boy. Sirius stumbled and they both tumbled to the ground. Regulus got the first hit in and Sirius tasted the blood in his mouth but all it did was enrage him more. He flipped Regulus off him, then he jumped on his younger brother knocking the bed side table over in the process. Suddenly the door flew open, Mr. And Mrs. Black stood looking furious. Mr. Black whipped out his wand, muttered a spell under his breath and both boys flew into opposite walls.

"What in Slytherins name is going on here?" screeched Mrs. Black.

Sirius cringed at his mother's high pitch tone and lifted himself from the ground clutching his throbbing elbow which went straight into the wall.

"Sirius was trying to sneak in and I caught him, next thing I know he punched me," said Regulus quickly while rubbing the back of his head.

"Bull-shit! That' not what--" Sirius was interrupted.

"Sirius! Quiet! I am asking your brother!" snapped Mrs. Black.

"He just attacked me Mum!" Regulus pushed.

"Sirius, why do you insist on being a black sheep in this family?" Mrs. Black said angrily.

"Well for one, I'm a white sheep in this family of Black and two because I hate you all," snapped Sirius trying to work out his elbow.

"Why must you be so difficult?" asked Mr. Black.

"Because I don't want to be like you, all cold and unemotional. I don't believe in the close minded prejudiced way you think. There is nothing wrong with muggle born's or half bloods or anything. Its just blood, it's all the same. It doesn't make us different or special or privileged. We don't live in mediaeval times, get with the 20th century!" ranted Sirius.

"I don't know where we went wrong with you, your brother doesn't act like this," fumed Mrs. Black.

"Sirius couldn't belong in this family even if he wanted to," interjected Regulus.

"You think so? Do you honestly think I couldn't be exactly like you Reggie? I grew up exactly the same way. When you're little you think parents are their to help you. But unlike you little brother I have a mind of my own, and I'm capable of making my own desicions.

"Maybe we should remove you from the influence of Hogwarts and Dumbledore. Oh and the blood traitors you call _friends_," suggested Mrs. Black.

"Oh hell no! I refuse, you can't make me!" yelled Sirius.

"We could try and get Durmstrang to take him," offered Mrs. Black.

"That's it! I'm done! I'm leaving!" yelled Sirius, "I can't live in this place anymore, I can't deal with you people."

Sirius grabbed his leather jacket , flicked his want and everything in his room shrunk and went into his trunk and duffle bag. He zipped up his bag, latched his trunk and walked out his bedroom door.

"Sirius Leigh Black get back in here this instant!" screamed his mother.

He kept his stride, only changing his movements enough to lift his hand to flip them off. He stepped outside and pulled his prized possession from his pocket, he enlarged his motorcycle, hopped on and rode off into the storm. It took him a grand total of thirty seconds to know his destination and he rode off in the direction of the Potter manor.

He landed on James' balcony, knowing if he went to the front door he'd wake up the entire household and since he was going to be prepared to bed to stay here, he really didn't want to ruin their nights rest. He knocked on the glass door and he heard James mumble in his sleep. Knowing his friend wasn't awake he knocked again, louder this time. The rapping noise shook James from his sleep and he opened his balcony door rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Mate, what's up? Its almost three am?" mumbled James through a yawn.

"Can I stay here?" Sirius asked, his teeth chattering.

James noticed his best friend shaking from the cold and yanked him in his room.

"Of course, go take a shower and then you can tell me what happened," he said fully alert now.

Sirius nodded gratefully and walked in the adjoining bathroom.

James looked at Sirius' bike still sitting outside in the rain confused. Something big must of happened for Sirius to forget about it. Hell Sirius has stated on many occasions that if it were legal he'd marry the thing. James mused about how long it would take his best friend to realize he left the love of his life out in the rain when Sirius came flying though his room in nothing but a towel. He flung open the glass door.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry!"

He shrunk his bike once again and set it on James' desk. He noticed James' raised eyebrow and almost flushed.

"Don't judge," Sirius then walked calmly back into the bathroom.

James shook his head and waited for his surrogate brother to get done, which could take awhile knowing Sirius.

Half an hour later Sirius emerged from the bathroom in a cloud of steam.

"Alright Pads what happened?" James said quickly knowing that if Sirius could manage it he'd avoid the subject entirely.

The other boy sighed and sat down on the bed and launched into his tale. James shook his hand at the end and held his hand out as if to shake.

"You were right, its just blood. You are my brother and always will be. The Marauders are family, we are close enough that we don't need blood."

Sirius grinned and shook his hand and brought him into a hug.

"Lets go see if we can talk Netty into letting us eat, I'm starving."

"Oh man me too!"


End file.
